


[Podfic] Through Glass

by consulting_smartass



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Time Blow Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 22:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2244867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/pseuds/consulting_smartass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“That’s…” Sherlock began.</p><p>"Fine,” John completed.</p><p>“Wrong,” Sherlock echoed.</p><p>John could feel the fear in his tone.</p><p>“No,” John spat, “Do you know what is wrong?” he asked as he moved closer, “Being so deprived of contact that your body reacts at the slightest touch. That’s wrong.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Through Glass

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dailyroutineat221B](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dailyroutineat221B/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Through Glass](https://archiveofourown.org/works/805813) by [dailyroutineat221B](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dailyroutineat221B/pseuds/dailyroutineat221B). 



> Requested by a tumblr anon.

Length: 19:01

[MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/9ra5z2we71meji4/Through+Glass.mp3) (mp3)  
[SoundCloud](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/through-glass-dailyroutineat221b) (mp3)  
[AudioFic](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/through-glass-0) (mp3)  
  
Pre/Post Music - [Lover, Please Stay (Live)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U_DjOnht1x8) \- Nothing But Thieves


End file.
